beta_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Worf TNG
Casting Worf was at first not intended to be a regular character, since Roddenberry wanted to avoid "retreads of characters or races featured prominently in the original Star Trek series," and so the June 1, 1987 cast portrait did not include Worf Several "tall, slim, black actors" auditioned for Worf before Michael Dorn came along, walking into the audition in character and not smiling Backstory Worf is the son of Mogh. When Worf was a child, his parents and family were killed by the Romulan attack on the Khitomer outpost. Worf and his nanny Kahlest survived the attack, as well as his brother Kurn. Worf was then adopted by a human couple, Sergey and Helena Rozhenko, who raised him in Minsk and on a small farm colony on the planet Gault, a world of about 20,000 inhabitants, almost all of them humans (revealed in DS9 episode "Let He Who is without Sin..."). His brother was raised on the Klingon homeworld, and was not revealed as being alive until they were both adults. Worf did not take the Rozhenko's last name, preferring to be addressed by the Klingon designation "Worf, son of Mogh" (however, his son Alexander Rozhenko, who was raised for a brief time by the Rozhenkos, does use their surname). It was during his time on Gault that the 13-year-old Worf, captain of his school's soccer team, accidentally killed another boy during a championship game by throwing himself at him as the two children went after a ball that flew into the air. This resulted in Worf's head colliding with the other boy's, breaking the boy's neck. Following this event, overcome with guilt, he realized that he must always practice restraint due to the fragility of humans. This sense of caution became a part of his personality, and at times prevented him from enjoying himself. Worf is the first living being to undergo a surgical procedure involving a genitronic implant. After an injury in a cargo bay on the USS Enterprise-D, Worf's spinal-cord had been severed beyond even 24th century technology's capacity to completely repair the damage. Dr. Toby Russell, who invented the genitronic implant, suggests that it be used to give Worf a new spinal column. Despite opposition from Dr. Crusher, Russell is allowed to proceed when Worf makes it clear that he would rather die than live paralyzed. Crusher and Russell proceed with the experimental implantation, upon which Worf suffers complications after surgery and appears to die. But, organ redundancies in Klingon anatomy allow Worf to be revived and make a complete recovery. One of the emblems on Worf's baldric is the crest of the House of Mogh, which he continues to wear even after Klingon Chancellor Gowron strips the House of its title and properties in retaliation for Worf's refusal to join in the Klingon invasion of Cardassia ("The Way of the Warrior"). During the buildup to the Dominion War, Worf develops a rapport with then-General Martok ("Soldiers of the Empire") after escaping together with Dr. Julian Bashir and Garak from a Dominion detention center. Martok later invites Worf to be a part of his House, resulting in Worf replacing the old crest with that of the House of Martok. From this point forward, Worf is regarded as Martok's brother. During the Dominion War, Worf is assigned as first officer to the Rotarran, the Klingon Bird of Prey under the command of General Martok. Worf's son, Alexander, is also assigned to the Rotarran after joining the Klingon Defense Force. Though Worf is initially estranged by his now adult son, and skeptical of his son's desire to serve the Empire, he eventually reconciles with him. Following his excommunication discommendation from the Klingon Empire by Chancellor Gowron (DS9 episode "The Way of the Warrior"), Worf's brother Kurn's memory is erased by consent, in order to provide Kurn with a new identity as a way to escape the dishonor and prescribed ritual suicide that would have resulted from this event. Kurn now has the identity of Rodek, believing he lost his memory after being hit by a plasma discharge (DS9 episode "Sons of Mogh"). Worf had great skill with the bat'leth, having won at least one tournament (in the TNG episode "Parallels"). His skill also helped to shape the leadership of the Klingon empire on two separate occasions. While serving on the Enterprise-D (in the TNG episode "Reunion"), Worf kills Duras in a duel to avenge the death of his mate K'Ehleyr. This guarantees the chancellorship of Gowron, as Duras was Gowron's only rival for the position. Later, during the Dominion War (in the DS9 episode "Tacking Into the Wind"), Worf becomes concerned with the futile and dangerous assignments being given by Chancellor Gowron to General Martok, in an attempt by Gowron to counter Martok's growing prestige. Motivated by a conversation in which Ezri Dax asks Worf to name the last Klingon leader he could truly respect, Worf challenges Gowron to a duel and kills him. With this act, Worf becomes the rightful chancellor, but he declines the honor, and with his encouragement General Martok becomes Chancellor of the High Council. After the conclusion of the Dominion War, Worf is made the Federation ambassador to Qo'nos (the Klingon homeworld), as depicted in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine series finale "What You Leave Behind". * the corresponding article on wikipedia Category:TNG